Idris - Without the War
by candygirl180
Summary: The Dark War never happened, but things are still different. Clary lives with the Morgenstern family in the manor under the Clave's rule. When her parents leave for business in the Mundane World, Clary and Sebastian are sent to live with the Lightwoods, including Jace. These are the events that unfold in the days that her parents are gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary P.O.V**

"Clary, Clary where are you?" Jocelyn's voice filled the air and Clary looked toward the door of her bedroom where her mother now stood. "I looked in here earlier, you weren't here, where were you?" she smiled softly and folded her hands together. Without waiting for a response she continued. "There is a Council meeting up at the Gard and all adult Shadowhunters have to attend. Your father made arrangements for you and Sebastian to stay with the Lightwood's. Also, we need to head to New York to sort some things out with the Institute there. Maryse will come with us of course, but Robert has agreed to stay behind and watch you and your brother."

Clary groaned inwardly. She did not have anything against the Lightwoods but her brother did, her brother hated them. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she knew that he did. Whenever he was near them he would glare instead of look. He speaks to them with rudeness and cruelty. And had made countless horrid remarks to Alec being gay, all of which had ended with he and Alec's younger brother, Jace, fighting. Sebastian would almost always lose therefore making him hate Jace because he was better. The only Lightwood he showed no interest in was Isabelle.

"Mom, are you sure that's a wise idea? You did see what happened the last time we were with the Lightwoods. Sebastian will not stay there, you and dad know that."

Jocelyn sighed. "Of course we know that, but your father thinks that it is just a male rivalry. And besides, you will be there to tame him. We expect that you will watch for your brother?" Jocelyn inclined her head and Clary gave a small nod. She hated being her brother's keeper especially when she didn't always feel comfortable around him. It always seemed like he wanted something more.

"Good, the Council meeting is in a short while so pack some things for your stay in the City. Clothes for about three days maybe four, we will be waiting in the courtyard for you Clary." Jocelyn left the room just as Clary pulled a black duffel bag out from under her bed. She packed some clothes into it and took a spare change of gear; she packed some extra weapons as well. Some of them had been gifts from her parents and her brother. Attaching the weapons belt to her waist, she made sure that all her weapons were securely attached before throwing in her sketchbook and some pencils.

Walking through the Morgenstern manor, she realised just how plain and elegant it was. There were antique furnishings and paintings passed on through the generations and there were paintings of the Angel Raziel rising from Lake Lyn, carrying the Mortal Instruments, just like there was in every Shadowhunter house or manor. Her father kept the decorations to a minimum but the manor was undeniably beautiful with its archways and the library and the stairwells.

Joining Jocelyn and Valentine at the door, Sebastian smiled when he saw Clary. "Are you ready little sister?" he asked her. She nodded and tried to hide the shiver that ran through her when he placed a hand on her back. Her brother never seemed right to her, never like a brother, it was always as if there was something more he wanted. It scared her.

There was a carriage at the bottom of the drive, the walk toward it was brisk and the members of the Morgenstern family all got into it. As the carriage pulled away from the manor, Valentine spoke. "Sebastian, you will not fight with Jace this time. Do you hear me? I forbid you to fight that boy. You are to show him respect; otherwise you will bring shame to the name Morgenstern. Listen to your sister, or I _will_ punish you."

Sebastian seemed to wince a little when Valentine said the last sentence but Clary knew that Valentine had not seen it. "If that boy provokes me, it is his own fault," was all he said.

"That boy broke your nose!" Valentine shouted. "You will not harm the Lightwood!" Sebastian glared at his father and his father held his stare just as icily. "Why are we staying with the Lightwoods?" Sebastian demanded, leaning forward. "Why can I not stay in the manor with Clary? We are not children anymore; I can look after my little sister!"

Valentine's eyes blazed and Clary prayed that her father wouldn't change his mind. Being alone in the manor with Sebastian scared her more than anything else in the world. She never wanted to be alone with her brother. "Sebastian the decision has been made. _YOU WILL NOT CHALLENGE ME ON THIS_," Valentine said the last sentence with such a force Clary was positive the carriage shook. Thankfully, Sebastian did not retort, he turned his gaze to Clary. She held it steadily until they arrived at the Lightwood house in Alicante.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood stood outside their family house and Clary could guess their children were inside. Sebastian tensed but said nothing. Clary prayed to the Angel that nothing bad would happen. They all got out of the carriage and approached them. Valentine stood a little more forward than the rest of them. "Maryse, Robert, I appreciate you looking after my children," he said. He was standing next to Sebastian and their hair was identical, Clary herself looked more like her mother and was glad about it.

"Of course, I just hope there will be not fighting this time. We do wish that our children will get along. They are upstairs in the attic room if you wish to speak with them," Maryse Lightwood said with ease. Robert stayed quiet and Clary realised that out of the two of them, Maryse was the one who did the talking. Clary gave a grateful smile toward them, but Sebastian just scowled, something that Alec did more often than nought. Valentine looked at him sternly and then ushered them inside the house without another word. Glancing back, Clary saw her parents muttering to one another before all four adults began to make their way to the Gard leaving the carriage in front of the house. Oh Heaven help them.

"Clarissa," Sebastian came close to her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Moving away from him, she began to climb the stairs to the attic rooms. "Come on, Sebastian. We should go say hello."

"I am not going anywhere near them," Sebastian spat. "I will not be watched over by Alec Lightwood and all that he is!"

Clary stormed back down the few stairs she had climbed and stood in front of her brother. "You will not say that about him!" Sebastian took every opportunity to tease Alec about him being gay and his relationship with the warlock Magnus Bane. It made her hate him for it. Sebastian frowned. "Why do you care what I say about him? He is an unnatural Shadowhunter it is wrong!"

Clary was about to say something when someone chuckled from behind, she turned and saw Jace Lightwood leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairwell, she hadn't even heard him walk down them. "The only thing unnatural in this house is you, Morgenstern."

Sebastian growled and made as if to go over to Jace, but Clary stopped him by blocking his path. "Sebastian! Leave him alone!" Sebastian stared at her with fury and Jace chuckled again. "Letting your sister protect you? Can't you take care of yourself?"

Clary whirled on Jace, "Shut up! Both of you shut up! Can you not just be in the same room with one another and pretend that the other isn't there? By the Angel, you are both the same age and you are acting like spoilt children!"

Both boys stared at her, Jace with amusement and Sebastian with rage. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the house, Clary ran out after him but Sebastian was already so far ahead, she wouldn't catch him.

She felt something at her back and turned to see Jace looking over her shoulder. "Pity," he said. "I was so looking forward to spending time with him," he smiled and then looked at Clary his eyes thoughtful. "Are you going to run after your brother? Try and convince him to come back?"

"Do you have to be an ass all the time?" she asked, and then to answer his question said, "No, I'm not going after my brother. I know where he'll go; our father will deal with him."

Jace raised his eyebrows, "Well then, I suppose you should come with me to see Alec and Isabelle then."

**Alec P.O.V**

"Did you know the Morgenstern's were coming to stay?" Izzy was lying on Alec's bed her chin propped up on her hands. Alec knew she cared little for the boy, Sebastian, but had a small liking to the girl, Clary. If he was willing to admit it, he liked her too. And he knew Jace did.

"Yes, mom told me. I wonder if Sebastian and Jace will fight again. Last time Sebastian's nose was broken. Supposedly Valentine had to use three _iratzes_ on him…" Isabelle grinned and flicked her black hair away from her face. "I hate him; he thinks his last name make's him God."

Alec laughed just as Jace came through the door with Clary; he waited to see the white hair of Sebastian but was surprised when he did not. Jace came over and sat next to Alec on Jace's bed whilst Clary sat in an armchair by the door, she pulled her knees to her chest and Alec felt a pang of sympathy toward her.

"Where's your brother?" it was Isabelle of course and the question didn't seem to surprise Clary. She rested her chin on her knees and looked to the floor. "Sebastian doesn't feel comfortable staying here. He… I think his pride is wounded that our father didn't trust him enough to take care of him and me."

Jace opened his mouth to say something but Clary spoke, cutting him off. "Before Jace came and got us, he made a comment about you Alec," Alec looked up in surprise and saw Jace's eyes burning. He looked to Clary. "What did he say?"

"He said… he said that you're relationship with Magnus was unnatural. I wanted to apologise for it, I know it didn't come from my mouth but I feel responsible for him so I am sorry," everyone in the room was silent. Isabelle was looking at Clary intently and Jace had a small smile on his face. Alec could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Alec was used to people making comments about his relationship with Magnus and he had grown to not care about it. But he was surprised that Clary was apologising for her brother's hatred. He hadn't expected that. "Thank you," Alec murmured. "It isn't your fault," Jace said. Clary blushed a little, "I feel responsible for my brother; he is my blood and all. I just wish he wasn't so much like our father."

She sat straight then and Alec realised what she had done; she had spoken her thoughts aloud. Alec had always thought that Clary would be devoted to her brother, that she loved him. Now though, he wasn't so sure. "At least the white haired bastard left, he had the decency to do that," Jace looked to Clary who gave a small laugh. Jace's eyes danced as he watched Clary. "What's funny?" he asked not unkindly.

"White haired bastard, I've never heard anyone call him that before," she composed herself as Isabelle sniggered. "Wait until our father learns of what he's done, he'll go crazy,"

"I heard a rumour about your dad once," Jace said absently, Isabelle flashed Alec a warning look. "I was up at the Gard and I heard someone say that Valentine had kept an Angel in his cellar some years ago, had tortured the Angel and broke its wings. Is it true?"

Alec thought Clary would be offended by the question, she was not. Instead, she laughed at it. "No, it isn't. It's just a rumour that was started because people didn't like my father when he opposed to the Accords. My father is not that cruel. And not that bad." Jace's eyes flashed again and Alec knew that he didn't believe her, maybe she thought it was a lie, Alec didn't know.

**Jace P.O.V**

Jace watched Clary as she spoke with Isabelle and Alec across the room, he didn't know what they were talking about. He couldn't seem to stop looking at Clary, he had seen her before but now he saw her differently… her fiery hair was loose by her shoulders, the curls framing her pale face. Her green eyes shone like emeralds and the clothes she was wearing were that of a typical Shadowhunter in gear. But he realised that he was thinking of her in a way he hadn't before, he had known that Clary was pretty but now she seemed to be more than 'pretty' she was beautiful.

"You make your feelings blatantly obvious you know," Alec said in his ear. Jace turned to look at him and grinned, "I have no idea what you are talking about? I am simply looking at our guest."

"Yeah, right, is she any different to the other girls you've dated?" the question wasn't cruel but Jace had to supress a wince. It was true he had dated a lot of girls, mostly leaving them broken-hearted according to Alec and Isabelle. But as he watched Clary, he wanted her in a way he didn't know how to describe. He had never been particularly close with the Morgenstern girl but he had never not-liked her. She was brave and smart and a good Shadowhunter.

"Jace, are you listening?" Alec's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at his friend. "What?"

Alec sighed, "I asked you what you thought about Clary, and I can tell Isabelle likes her."

After a moment's hesitation, he gave his answer, "I think that she's something."

**Clary P.O.V**

Clary sat in the armchair speaking to Isabelle for what felt like hours, and when Clary finally had to go to the bathroom she realised it _had_ been hours. She instantly felt guilty for not checking on Sebastian, she should have gone after him, convinced him to stay despite his problems with the Lightwoods. When she came out of the bathroom she found Jace waiting out in the hall, he startled when he saw her and she was surprised.

"I thought it was Isabelle in there," he said, Clary noticed that he stood against the wall with grace and elegance something she had never had much of. She had been jealous of Isabelle with her hair and her curves and the way she made boys swoon. Now she realised that it was silly, she couldn't change how she looked and that was final.

"Well, the bathroom's free now," she said. Clary tried to walk past him but he stopped her. "You didn't have to apologise to Alec. It wasn't your fault, it was your brothers. You don't have to own up to his mistakes, you aren't his keeper," as soon as he had said the last word, Jace let go of her arm and walked into the bathroom. Leaving her standing there staring at the door, wondering why he had even say it.

It was only when it started to get dark did Clary feel as if she really needed to check on Sebastian, the Lightwoods had returned now and her parents had left but neither knew that Sebastian wasn't actually in the house. The Lightwoods believed that Sebastian was asleep in the room they had lent him and her parents had believed the same thing, surprisingly.

She sat in her bedroom drawing the Morgenstern manor, she had drawn it many times before but she could think of nothing else. There was a knock on her door and Isabelle came in, her black hair in a French braid. "Hey, mom says I should check on you. She's quite nervous you know, about looking after you."

She strode across the room and sat beside Clary on the bed, she took the sketchbook from her hands she looked at the drawing and then started flicking through the book, and saw the drawings of Clary's parents, her brother, the view of Alicante from up high, the Lightwoods and Jace. Isabelle set the book down when she was done. "You're good," she said. Clary gave her a small smile and took the book back into her hands. Her father had said that she had inherited her talent of drawing from her mother. Clary was about to say something when Isabelle opened her mouth.

"Do you like your brother?" Clary's head snapped up and she stared at Isabelle, the question was so forward that she had been caught off guard. "What?"

"Do you like your brother?" Isabelle repeated. After several moments, Clary gave her answer. "My brother… is hard to like. He does not bond well with others."

"But I asked if_ you_ liked him," Isabelle said.

Clary swallowed, "Of course I like him he's my brother,"

"Why do you defend him?"

"Because my parents will not, my mom tries but my dad says that he needs to learn how to deal with things. I once heard him say that Sebastian was not the son he had wanted, that he was too violent. I had always thought there was something demonic about my brother, he is very harsh."

"He isn't harsh to you,"

"I don't know why that is. I don't always feel as if he views me as a sister. If I am perfectly honest I am sometimes scared of him." Clary didn't know why she was telling Isabelle these things, but she did, and she didn't feel uncomfortable doing it.

"I hear the Morgenstern manor is one of the finest here in Alicante," Clary looked up to see Jace by the door and blushed. How much had he heard?

Still blushing, Clary put away her sketch pad. "What time is it?" she asked. Isabelle looked to Jace, "Sometime in the evening, I'm not sure," she said. Jace shrugged.

Clary sighed and got off of the bed, "I should go back to the manor for my brother, he'll be grumbling that I didn't go with him. I'll be coming back of course, tell your mother not to worry," Clary walked toward the door trying to edge past Jace but he wouldn't move. "I'll go with you," he said. "I want to see Morgenstern Manor anyway."

"Jace, I don't think that's wise -"

"Clary, I can take care of myself. You're brother does not frighten me," Jace spoke with confidence and Clary shrank back. _He frightens me, _she thought. "All right, come with me. But please do not break my brother's nose."

**Jace P.O.V**

Jace followed Clary out of the Lightwood house and his eyebrows rose as she swore. She turned to face him, "My parents have the carriage," she said. "We have to walk at it's in the heart of the countryside. It'll take hours!"

He grinned. "Well then, it'll be a great opportunity for you to stretch your legs after sitting around all day," Jace watched as Clary fixed him with a steady glare. She pointed at him with her right index finger. "Do not, and I mean do not engage my brother in a fight when we get to the manor. I will not be the one explaining your silly rivalry to my father or Maryse."

Jace had to supress a laugh. It was funny to see her like this but he knew that she was serious. "I swear on the Angel that if your white haired bastard of a brother does not provoke me or lay one finger on me I will not harm him. If he does however, well then the bastard's for it."

Clary sniggered as he said bastard and he thought back to earlier when she had laughed, how her emerald eyes had shone. "Come on," she was saying now. "We better go; it is already dark, we need to hurry."

For a while the walk to the manor was silent and then Jace spoke, "You said before, about your brother, that you were scared of him. Are you?"

Jace watched her closely as she came up with an answer. "N-no, I was only exaggerating. Of course I'm not afraid of my brother. Isabelle isn't afraid of Alec," Clary said, Jace turned back to the path they were walking.

"That's because Isabelle loves her brother. She looks at him with the brother-sister affection and annoyance. You don't look at your brother like that; you look at him with fear and disliking. I don't see love in your eyes when you look at your brother."

"Why do you care what I feel for my brother?" she demanded. Jace looked at her, with raised eyebrows. "It isn't any of your business, besides,"

"I didn't say it was my business. I was just pointing out that you don't look at your brother the way a sister should,"

Clary whirled on him and slapped his right cheek. His hand flew to it, not in pain but in surprise. His eyes were large, his pupils blown wide. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded, straightening, he took his hand away from his cheek.

"Stop commenting about my relationship with my brother," she demanded. Clary looked up at the sky and groaned. "This was a pointless journey, it's took dark to continue walking, let's just go back and if you are still so determined to see the manor in the morning then we will come back,"

Without giving Jace a chance to speak, Clary turned and started walking back toward the City, Jace followed, silently, behind.

**Hello! **

**I hope you like my new story, I just want to clarify that in this story, Jace is a Lightwood. **

**This is one of my favourite Clace creations and I hope you guys like it, sorry if you don't. **

**candygirl180**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary P.O.V**

It truly was pitch black by the time she and Jace made it back to the Lightwood house in the city, the lights were streaming through the windows illuminating the street. Clary climbed the steps silently and pushed the door open, she remembered Sebastian standing here, refusing to stay here. In a way, Clary was glad that she and Jace hadn't made it to the manor tonight. It gave her a chance to sneak out tomorrow morning and see Sebastian on her own, he was calm with her, he was enraged with Jace. Clary was very sure that Valentine would not appreciate the furniture to be slashed with blades.

"You're back," Clary looked from the bottom of the stairs, where she now stood, and saw Isabelle coming out of the kitchen. There was an apron tied around her waist and a wooden spoon in her hand. From the corner of her eye, Clary saw Jace wince.

"Izzy, you're cooking?" he asked. Isabelle frowned at him. "Yes, I'm cooking. Soup as a matter of fact," she turned to Clary. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry." Clary gave the girl a small smile before turning back to the stairs, she hugged her arms to her chest and ascended them. Sebastian could wait until tomorrow, but her tiredness wouldn't wait another second.

**Jace P.O.V **

He watched Clary go up the stairs, out of sight and then felt Isabelle tap him on the shoulder, Jace turned and saw Isabelle frowning at him. "What did you do?" she asked with peering eyes. "Did you upset her?"

"No," Jace said. "It was getting darker and we weren't going to make it on time so we came back. That's all."

Isabelle's frown deepened. "You didn't say anything?"

"No," Jace said with ease. "I didn't say a word."

The light was barely coming through the windows when Jace woke the next morning, dawn in Alicante. He loved this part of the day, when he could watch the sun rise from the roof, Alec was still asleep with his head buried deep in the white pillow case making his dark hair stark against the color. He wasn't snoring but he groaned at times when he moved and Jace was sure he had heard the name, 'Magnus' spoken at least twice through the night. It was pretty clear what Alec was dreaming of.

Jace sat up in his bed and felt the warm sheets fall to his waist. His marked chest was bare and the cool air hit it. He glanced at the window and saw that it was open slightly. Getting up, he closed it with an almost silent thud. Alec turned in his bed and groaned again. Jace grinned to himself and sauntered over to the closet. The sun had risen more now and was shining in through an awkward position.

He showered, and then dressed in his gear, the weapons belt hanging low on his hips. Jace raked a hand through his hair and glanced once more at his _parabatai_ before leaving the room through the window.

Jace stuck his feet on the ledge and looked for the familiar shutter where he grabbed on a hauled himself up onto the next window ledge which was the attic. He stood, poised on the end of it as he reached up once more and grabbed onto the edge of the roof before pulling himself over the side and sitting on the slant of the wood.

The sun was just beginning to rise when something caught Jace's eyes. It was Clary, walking out onto the street. She glanced back at the house before starting off in a run, the way they had gone last night.

Jace was back on the ledge to the bedroom in less than a minute. He sprinted down the stairs and out into the street, he only just caught the back of Clary's head before she was abstructed from his vision. Jace descended the steps and was after her. He picked up the speed as Clary created more space between them. For being small, she was fast.

They were still deep in the city, they would be running for a long time.

**Hello! **

**I hope you like my latest chapter, I know it's shorter than the first but I wanted to leave it like this. The next one will be longer and I hope that you will continue to read this, whoever is reading it. **

**candygirl180**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary P.O.V**

There was a slight breeze in her hair as she ran down the streets of Alicante. It was dawn and Clary had thought it best to leave when no one else was awake, at least she didn't have to deal with Jace. She was sure that he enjoyed to provoke her brother, got a kick out of it. Clary wanted to make sure that no noses would break this time.

There were a few other Shadowhunter's out, not as many as there would be in the hours that would follow. Clary had made up her plan to get Sebastian in the Lightwood house last night when she had meant to be sleeping.

She was going to try and talk to Sebastian reasonably, try to convince him and if that didn't work, bribe him. Clary was sure that if she said to her parents that she trusted her brother to look after her, trusted him enough to stay in the manor with him, they would let Sebastian watch over her. It was a chilling thought, Clary had to admit, but at least then their father might show Sebastian something. The only thing he comments on is his fighting skills, which are impressive, but when it came to Jace...

Clary trailed off as she began to think of him, of his golden hair and light eyes and his angel-like face. She shook her head as she ran, felt her curls bob on her shoulders. Why was she thinking of him? Now, of all times, when she was going home to convince her brother to stay with the godforsaken Lightwood's and get over his temper tantrum for just a few days. It wasn't much to ask.

She was still deep in the city, picking up the pace and telling her lungs not to collapse, she pushed harder to get to her brother. Usually, it was to get away.

Hours passed. Sometimes Clary ran, sometimes she walked. There were the few moments where she stopped and took a breath, wishing she had bought a bottle of water with her. At one point she had thought of drinking out of Lake Lyn but thought strongly against it when she realized she was being crazy.

"By the Angel," she said as she came to another stop. Clary was close to the manor now, she recognized some of the roads. The manor was maybe a mile, two, away?

As Clary crouched on the ground and regained her breath she thought of the Lightwoods, waking up and finding her gone. She wondered what they would think, what Jace would think -

_Snap. _

Clary's head shot up as she heard the sound. A twig breaking under a boot. She glanced around at the empty trail and saw nothing, not even a movement from the trees.

After one more moment of looking, Clary took another gulp of air and ran off again. Her legs were killing her.

**Alright! **

**I know I said before that this chapter would be longer but I had to leave it like this. I've been pretty busy lately but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. **

**candygirl180 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is the latest chapter to Idris -Without the War, I hope you like it. It is longer than the last one I posted and I'm hoping to get the next one up soon after this one so fingers crossed! **

**candygirl180 **

**Clary P.O.V **

After a few more hours of running and walking, Clary finally came to the drive of the Morgenstern manor.

It was just the same as it was when she had left with her parents and Sebastian only yesterday. Clary knew that Sebastian couldn't swallow his pride and just accept that their father didn't hold him to the same responsibility as he did to Alec Lightwood. It infuriated him that Valentine would rather a gay Shadowhunter watch over her. But Clary was thankful that her father trusted Alec Lightwood more than he did Sebastian. Because Clary wasn't sure she would be able to be alone with Sebastian in a manor so far away from the city, away from protection.

Clary always wondered why she felt so uncomfortable around her brother. She wondered why she wasn't the way Isabelle was around Alec. Sebastian made shivers crawl her skin, they made her question his intentions with her, with his life. Clary knew that Sebastian did not like the Downworld species. She knew that he wanted them gone, he did not hold respect for them, hence his foul mouth towards Magnus Bane. But what Clary could not understand was how a child of the Nephilim was so demonic when his blood held angel concentration.

She thought of all of this as she made her way up the drive. Sebastian was here, somewhere.

Clary walked through the doors of her family manor and looked around the hall. Nothing was damaged, nothing had been touched. She walked through the rest of the manor but found Sebastian nowhere.

Only when she progressed upstairs did she start to hear things. It was the sound of a gentle 'thud' as if something was being hit off of a wall. It was coming from Sebastian's room.

Clary walked along the landing to it and without knocking, she pushed the door open.

Only to be met by a knife.

Sebastian was lying on his bed, with his left arm thrown lazily behind his head, throwing knives at the opposite wall. One landed in the wood right next to Clary's ear and Sebastian sat up when he saw.

"Did I hit you?" He asked, his black eyes looking over Clary's face.

Clary came further into the room and closed the door behind her. "No, I'm fine."

Sebastian visibly relaxed at hearing this. He leant back onto his arm and smirked at her. "And why are you here, little sister?"

Clary held back a shiver and glared at her brother. "I'm here because you're being stupid."

Sebastian's smirk stayed on his marble face. Clary was reminded of Jace, of the playful smirk that sometimes held a place on his soft looking lips. Clary mentally shook herself. Removing all thoughts of Jace in the process.

"And how am I being stupid?" Sebastian asked, as Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

"They way you treated the Lightwood's," Clary said, watching Sebastian's reaction to her words. He tensed at the mention of the Lightwood's and Clary fought back an eye roll.

"Alexander Lightwood is not going to be responsible for me, Clarissa. I can take care of myself and of you," Sebastian pushed himself up the bed so that he was leaning against the head board. He wasn't wearing his gear, only dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans, his white hair bright against the darkness of him.

"Alec Lightwood is eighteen. You are not."

Sebastian scoffed at the fact. "I don't need to be eighteen to take care of myself and of you. Don't you trust me?" Clary did not. But instead of admitting this, she admitted something else.

"Valentine doesn't."

That made Sebastian's jaw clench. _He knows, _Clary realised, _he knows that his father doesn't trust him. _"That's not true,"

Clary leant against the wall, her arms still crossed protectively over her chest. She wanted to change the topic, wishing that she'd never brought it up in the first place. "What you said to Alec was wrong," she said, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"Why are you so determined to defend him? Why do you care what I say to the Lightwood boy?" Sebastian demanded. Clary pushed herself away from the wall, uncrossing her arms to give her some sense of confidence against her brother.

"Because that Lightwood boy is a friend of mine. Or I'd like to think he is anyway. He's given you no reason to insult him, you only do it to feel superior to him. But you can't be superior to any of them. To Isabelle, or Alec or even Jace. I don't know what the hell it is with you two, but you can't feel superior to him because you know you aren't."

All throughout her speech, Sebastian had been glaring at her with such intensity that she wanted to run. The fake confidence she had felt left her but she didn't shrink away, she didn't back down. Because this was a battle. A battle between her and her brother, and it let to a war that she was determined to win.

"What about you?"

Clary's mouth closed when the words left Sebastian's. He continued on without letting her answer his question. "Do you think I feel superior to you?"

Clary opened her mouth and closed it again. Sebastian laughed. "I_ am_ superior to you, Clarissa, my sister. Because I am stronger than you, I am better than you. You're wrong, Valentine does trust me, he just doesn't realise it. Little sister, you don't realise how powerful I am, what I will accomplish. You can be by my side through the journey, you can travel with me, across the world. We can do it together, Clary. You and me."

As the words left her brothers mouth, never to be taken back, never to be repeated by anyone but him, Clary stared. She didn't understand him, she didn't see his superiority like he did. His power, his achievements. She didn't see what he could do.

"Now, _that_ was a speech."

Clary whirled on the spot and saw Jace standing at Sebastian's door, his shoulder and hip leaning against its frame. His arms were crossed over his chest, he stood as if he had been standing there for a life time and Clary felt her cheeks warm at the fact that he had heard what Sebastian had admitted to Clary. His admittance that he wanted her by his side, that he wanted his sister to accomplish whatever he had planned with her.

Jace looked to Sebastian and held out a hand, "Oh, don't let me stop you. I think you were at the part where you wanted your sister to join you on your journey all over the world. Am I right?"

Clary turned her head and saw Sebastian staring at Jace with hatred and she wanted to slap Jace for provoking him. It was like the boy was begging for a fight. Like he did when he threw himself into danger no doubt. Jace just had that air about him, something that told Clary he did what he wanted, when he wanted to it, without caring whether he had permission or not.

Knowing that someone was probably going to get hurt, Clary stepped between the two boys, acting as if a barrier. Jace's eyes sparkled at her movement and a question formed on Clary's tongue. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Jace kept the same position and answered her. "I was awake when you snuck out. I was curious shall we say, and I followed you all the way here. I had to hide a few times so that you didn't see me though."

Clary thought back to the noises she heard but seeing nothing to have created them. For some reason a small smile made its way onto her face as she looked at Jace and he returned it, just the corners of his mouth quirking upward but it was still a smile and it still managed to make Clary continue to look at him, despite the situation at hand.

"You broke into the manor?" It was Sebastian.

Clary pulled her eyes away from Jace's and looked to Sebastian who was glaring at them both. Then she looked Jace, awaiting his answer. He grinned at Sebastian and all Clary could think was: _By the Angel, they're going to end up killing each other. _

"Technically, I didn't break in. I slipped in before the door could fully close."

Clary was so close to throttling Jace. She couldn't believe that he had followed her here when he knew how Sebastian would react. It was one thing to be told that you were staying with another family that you despised but it was a completely different story when the boy you hated most in the world was standing in your bedroom, practically begging for a fight. This was not how she wanted things to go.

"You need to leave," Sebastian said, his tone a full on threat. Oh here comes the _I'm more of a Shadowhunter and man than you are, _stare down. Clary rolled her eyes as Jace responded is his aggravating way.

"I don't _need _to leave. You _want _me to leave." Sebastian rose from his bed, his hands in fists. Clary felt the urge to roll her eyes again, the two of them wouldn't be happy until the other was dead.

"You aren't a guest in the Morgenstern Manor, Jace," Sebastian snarled, "I suggest that remove yourself from my family property before I forcefully remove you."

Jace burst out laughing.

Full on, tears falling down the cheeks laughing. He nearly doubled over.

"You think that you can forcefully remove me?" Jace asked, becoming serious again. "Do you care to back that up?"

Sebastian glared and moved toward Jace, he became so close that Clary could feel his chest against her arm, she immediately turned and pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him back. It was a useless attempt but she tried anyway. Someone had to make an attempt to calm them down when they were both armed.

She could feel Jace coming up behind her and Clary turned, placing one of her hands on his chest, and keeping the other on Sebastian's. Jace looked down at Clary, but she didn't acknowledge it as she looked back at Sebastian. "Will the two of you calm down?!" she shoved hard against their chest and surprisingly both boys fell backwards a bit.

It didn't last for long.

Sebastian shoved Clary out of the way as he reached for a knife that was in his boot. Jace noticed this and grabbed one from his own boot. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised that they actually were going to kill each other.

"Don't!" Clary darted forward in front of Sebastian just as he pulled his blade back.

There wasn't enough time for him to stop his arm as he saw Clary in front of him and the blade came down, into her abdomen, knocking all of the wind out of her.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Clary gasped, her hand reaching out and clutching Sebastian's arm, trying to hold on as she slipped to the ground.

She fell, her head hitting the floor. There was the sound of a bone cracking and then Jace was looming above her, his eyes darting to her abdomen and then back to his face. "Clary," he breathed.

Him speaking her name was the last thing she heard before passing out.


End file.
